Two William Pond kids
by Speedygal
Summary: Amy William Pond brought birth to a set of twins; Kory and Scarlet. But will Scarlet turn out to be the girl who The ponds had seen during one of their adventures with the Doctor? Time will only tell for Kory and Scarlet..
1. The Two William Pond kids: chapter one

Nine months already passed since defeating The Silence. Amy Pond's baby bump appeared to big and due any day. The red head leaning against metal railing of the TARDIS had a widows peak,wore a usual outfit of a green shirt occupied by blue. Her husband Rory stood by Amy's side. _I'm going to be dad!_ Rory thinks in his head rather excited.

"Rory,do you know how to deliver a baby?" Amy unexpectedly pops up a question hanging above her head second to the little baby girl held in her arms inside of the photograph frame past seen nearly a year ago.

The expecting stocky brown head man paused for a minute or two. Rory could be seen wearing a short sleeved blue shirt imprinted of 'Midnight Rider' and a horsemen ridding below the wording of midnight, riders beneath the four horse hoofs,lastly his pants were tan. "Yes, I do." Rory said answering Amy's question-but then to tilt his head. "Why are you asking?"

"I thought you would know Rory." The eleventh doctor says with a trace of English accent while coming up to the two soon to be parents. The doctor wore his usual brown tweed jacket with elbow patches,red bow tie,braces,gray trousers and black boots. His wild dashing hair easily identified to be light brown. "Didn't you ever think of your children being born in here?"

"Nope,I have been busy helping my wife be prepared for the babies arrival." Rory response to the doctors question. "I don't know if your giant inside phone box has a room for delivery."

"What if one of our babies turn out to be the little red head girl?" Amy draws in a possibility. "The very thought of her being my daughter has been bugging my bloody mind!"

"Don't worry Amy." Rory tells his worried wife. "If she does turn out to be our daughter then she'll be kept safe,right Doctor?" The boy turns his eye to him.

The eleventh doctor paced around trying to decide how to answer. _There's a lot of endless possibility's for their daughter. She would probably want to go on adventures or want to know about my kind_."Amy and Rory,have you finally decided on the names for your kids?" He stops pacing to stop there for a answer.

"We have been thinking about the topic for a while.." Amy said looking at her husband and then to the doctor. "I chose Scarlet for the girl if she has red hair like me."

"And the boy will be named Kory Pond Williams." Rory says with a warm satisfied smile like a someone who went through a list trying to decide over what to use as a cover up name for a single top secret operation to soon find a great name or one who ran through a Library shelf to find a desired book fitting for their likeness and capability to read.

"Scarlet Pond Williams and Kory Pond Williams." The eleventh doctor repeats their names as he started to pace in a back and forth motion thinking. _Scarlet and Kory..Her brother would probably be the one to help make sure nothing kidnaps her,like the Silence-If the little girl was taken by the creatures then this must mean..theoretically..They went to the future somehow and got the child without anyone knowing. _He stopped pacing around._ "_The event which led the child to be taken is clearly far, so you; Mrs. Williams and Mr. Williams have a lot of time with her."

"You haven't traveled very deep into our future yet?" Amy said raising her eyebrow while she winces feeling one of the babies kick her stomach,The kicks were starting to become more harder and frequent then before.

"honestly,I have not." The Doctor admits to the man and wife.

"That's a bit shocking not to believe." Rory comments since knowing the doctor went to many historic times and even to the future of earth. _so why would he not go to ours?_ The man thought. " You have taken us to many times,places, and strange occurrences which sometimes we don't know what is going on."

"R-Rory." Amy clenches his arm. "My bloody water is about to break!"

"Doctor,does this ship have a delivery room?" Rory changes the subject to a portianial room where Amy could delivery their Who took out his sonicScrew driver to scan the about to be ready Amy. he glanced to the Sonicdriver for some seconds. "Her water will bring in the next minute, the contractions begin four minutes after the break,and ten minutes to deliver the newborns." He announced. "Answer to your question is yes,Rory. quickly help me take her to the room!"Rory and the doctor lifted Amy pond just when her water broke. The two men scurried down to the stairs,left of the staircase, and down to the middle wall that opened up to reveal a hospital delivery room having a bed set including the little baby bed.  
>"Do you have a kitchen and a study?"<br>"I will show you later Rory."  
>"I am in labor here!"<p>

Both men brought her into the room,lay her down onto the white bed, and got Amy prepped for delivery. "Why can't I be in the position to catch the baby?" Rory complains holding Amy's hand instead.  
>"Can you squeeze her hand and catch the baby at the same time to cut its cord?" The eleventh Doctor tells the father;beside him was a metal tray that had cutting baby cords scissors and four bundles of towels mixed of blankets lain ontop of the soft rough surface.<br>"Oh I can cut my childs cord?" The hand holder saw a special moment he could ever do in his nurse years.  
>"Yes Rory." The Doctor response add surgical rubber gloves to his hands. "Amy are you ready to push through your contractions?"<br>nodded.  
>"Push!"<br>Amy pushed as she squeezed Rory's hand, pain went through her body before the contraction stopped for a minute or two. Doctor who lay a pink blanket onto his lap then a towel on top. "Why pink?" Amy questions the Doctor panting.  
>"Girls first." came his answer<br>Then she cried out at the contractions return,The baby started to move down to the exit where she would be caught by the current incarnation of the young doctor. This hurts so bad! Amy thinks in her mind feeling more pain through the contractions. five minutes went by through The doctor ordering her to push,The contractions halting and then resuming on.  
>"I see the girls head!" The English doctor comments having his hands right at the opening to catch the baby covered in fluid blood. "Get the scissors Rory,You are going to cut the umbilical cord." Rory left Amy's side for only a minute to get the ordered scissors. <em>I know you are coming Scarlet<em>. The doctor chuckles at his thought holding his hands out for the female baby covered in goo drops out of Amy first. "Here cut your daughters cord Rory."  
>The boy came to the doctors side holding the scissors shaking.<br>"It's only a cut."  
>"My first."<br>"You are a nurse,I thought you done it before."  
>"I wasn't a dad who had to do this."<br>"Oh just cut the cord."

Rory snipped at the middle to end the connection between her and Amy pond. _Yes,She does not have six heads what so ever_! Doctor Who got the goo off the babies body,wrapped her into the pink blanket, and gave her to Rory. "She's a beauty,just like her mom." Rory smiled fatherly holding the child.

"Don't forget about your son Kory." The Doctor reminds Rory.

The happy father lay his daughter down to the little baby bed,came to Amy's side for her to squeeze his hand more harder then before. Rory,being a nurse, knew she wanted to be comforted;the nurse husband squeezed her hand. "This is the last one, you just need three or two more pushes, and we will have family of two babies in the house." Rory tells Amy.

"Scarlet and Kory...swinging highly on the swing sets reaching to the sky as far that their legs can kick." Amy says imagining their little kids having so much fun playing with other children about their own certain age forgetting her pain and pushing fade away as if not reality. Doctor Who's hands were covered by goo,still instructing the other aware side of Amy to push the next twin. Five minutes went by fast.

"Doctor,Its been five m-" Rory didn't get a chance to finish his sentence by the loud scream of a baby boy breaking out concrete bricks of quite buildups inside of the apartment itself. "I mean..They are out within ten minutes just as you said."  
>"Cut the cord."The doctor said kinda as if it was a roll call already.<br>"Done." Rory cuts the cord for his new born son Kory Pond Williams to be disconnected from his mother. The eleventh doctor cleaned up the boy,wrapped him up into the blue blanket, and handed him to the new parent of twins.  
>"My work here is complete." Doctor eleven got up to the trash can and threw the rubber gloves into the trash can after he had taken them off his hands. "This is the first delivery in my TARDIS."<br>"I would have expected a lot of other delivers in here other our two kids."Rory said to the doctor directly placing the baby into the little bed.  
>"Many of my old companions came around to ask a bit of the question." The doctor tells the young father sitting on a seat beside his sleeping wife. "You have got to be...The fifty-sixth person asking me this question."<br>"They asked if you had any children born here?" Rory raises a eyebrow curiously at the centuries old doctor. _What was the rate of his success of companions in his tenth regeneration?_ He wondered in his head.  
>"Yep." The Doctor answered the young human. "I had eleven friends in my tenth regeneration."<br>"Oh shoot. Can you read minds?" Rory said in a bit of his startled tone.  
>"No, I thought you would want to know." Doctor who response to startled Rory. But the human boy didn't believe a word the eleventh spoke of. <em>He can read my mind<em>. The nurse thought.  
>Doctor Who started to walk out.<p>

"Where are you going?" Rory said questionably straight to the ancient doctor about to step his foot out of the door way.  
>"To the control center, I am going to enter the birth certificate for your kids." D.W.'s answer came out as he left the room by three steps. Rory Pond Williams smiled. <em>He''s doing so much for us and babies to help us deal life<em>. The man smiled gladly turnin his attention back to the babies which started to cry out. Ah man, I got to wake Amy up. The father went to the babys,picked the criers,and took him to their mother soon to be waken by Rory.

Why is there bloody screams?" Amy grouchily woke hearing the babies cries out for their instinct for Milk out of their mother,Amy Pond, The British women.


	2. Chapter 2

Doctor Who stood at the control center filling out birth certificates of the Williams newest addition to the family. He stopped typing at scarlets biological father status_. Maybe..the girl is my daughter...Somehow...its plausible..I haven't had any bed activity between Amy._ Doctor Eleven thinks in his deepest mind._ Or have I? Were the Silence there to make us not remember?_ The Doctor adds Rory's name to the biological parents. _The boy actuality must be Rory's son,He as the husband,did their activity later after the wedding._ The doctor starts to recollect back to the child designed room with a open astronaut suit.

**_The eleventh doctor picked up the wooden photograph frame to only brush off dirt covering a picture. Adult Rory and Amy stood having two children-One appeared to be seven or six- at different appearances. He didn't know who the girl was. The twelve year old boy had Rorys brown hair,eyes,though he wore sport clothes as the little girl wore a dress. He gently used his right thumb to reveal both children faces._**

**_"Doctor what are you doing?" Rory see's Doctor Who looking down to the photo frames. Soon the young man walks up towards the straight pile of photographs as Amy's voice could still be heard like a low whispering chit chattering. "I-Is ...My wife in those pictures?"_**

**_"In the terms of future mother holding her daughter, you can say it in a way." Doctor replies to listening Rory. "Has Amy ever told you that your name sounds literately like 'worry' Rory?"_**

**_"No,Why?" response quickly._**

**_"Its nothing...Though the little girl looks exactly by facial features,appearances,eye,and hair of your wife." Doctor Who states turning his head to ta picture of a women wearing a dress in a princess posture._**

**_"Speaking of Amy." The husband looked at a little red glowing device in the palm of his manly hand echoing the voice of a scared women. "We going to find you,Amy,I promise." He determinedly commented fueled up thinking his dear Mrs Amy Pond Williams would be found safely and returned._**

**_"She can't hear you."_**  
><strong><em>"Yes she can."<em>**

**_"She's talking and you are hearing her."_**

**_"You are saying it's not a phone but a tap in cell-kind of a walkie talkie-only you can't reply and you can only hear."_**

**_"Right."_**

**_"How can a child work this?" Canton Everett Delaware the third remarks kneeling down using the tip of a pen to lift up the shield helmet for wiring of sorts sticking out of the astronaut's white fabric structure. Canton wore a grey long sleeved jacket,gray troushers,a typical workshirt, and black shoes- Not forgetting his half bold medium brown hair._**

**_"Canton." Doctor Riversong said;her skin was a olive tone,wore a black motorcycle jacket,black sleek jeans and the hair of hers to be brown."Did you meet any of those...Creatures?"_**  
><strong><em>"I don't remember." Canton said scratching the back of his head trying to remember, then he looked down to a red glow in the middle of his hand. The man pressed into his hand for a familiar voice to come out. "<span>I got Forgetter down,He's got a big head with wide oval eyes structured a bit like an alien-wearing a black jacket,black pants,white shirt, and in the heap of big boxes.<span>"_**  
><strong><em>"Forgetter...That totally fits the alien." Rory comments over Cantons last minute nickname for everyone to look back at him. "We keep forgetting about them, so why don't we give them mere nicknames?"<em>**  
><strong><em>"maybe 'Forgetters' can be used as a another term to call them other then their main title." The eleventh doctor says taking a pocket sized photograph concealing a image of the William family into his pocket secretly without being seen doing so. "Can't use the term all the time-refresh the memory discs,we are going to learn their name."<em>**  
><strong><em>"You say like it's easy." Mr. Pond Williams points out. "But how do we 'refresh' the little pill device?"<em>**  
><strong><em>Doctor Who didn't get the chance to land his foot out of the door way,instead, he came to River. "Hold your hand out-completely open." River raised her eyebrow at the doctor as she opens her hand."How come you didn't tell us back at your TARDIS how to 'refresh' the beeper?"<em>**  
><strong><em>"I didn't think you would ask." He answers touching the center of Rivers palm a little hard for a small sized object to pop out into his soft hand. "Watch,this is how you refresh." The doctor said as he pressed the glowing transparent lid for a tiny disc to slide out of the right side<em>**  
><strong><em>"H-How?"<em>**  
><strong><em>"Rory, It's just a loose part, not an actual memory bank source."<em>**  
><strong><em>"how do you refresh it?" The doctor laughs amused of Rory's question hearing the used his SonicScrewdriver to send a direct command of refreshing memory data towards the as he did so; The bussiness man somewhere in his thirtys or fortys having a 'U' shaped nearly bald black hair came into the door way. "Someone has been wounded at the arm and they are bleeding. They need help,they are at the-I can't remember." He shook his head then blinked as if not remembering where the wounded person lay.<em>**

Presently, Doctor Who stood in his TARDIS at the control center. _Or maybe..Since TARDIS keeps forgetting..forgetters must have somehow made a CrossBreed...Her stomach did seem to be a little pregnant after Amy came back from the WhiteHouse.._Eleven keeps theories around the newest William child Scarlet inside of his mind as he rubbed his chin thinking in wonder after filling out two birth certificates. _Today..September the fifth,2012, 5: 35A.M. Scarlet came first and Kory came at 5:40 in TARDIS_ _delivery. _Eleven adds a little extra to the birth certifates of time,date,and year. He pressed a button labeled 'printer' which then triggered a action of printing out two boxed shaped documents neatly written of birth . Then the doctor walked back to the room where both newly parents were still at and two of the babies being fed.

"My mother is going to be happy for my new kids.." Amy says looking down to the feeding babies smiling warmly towards Scarlet and Kory. "Reminds me...We have to introduce our parents to their grandkids." The British mother adds in more to her comment motherly to her kids. A wide happy smile spread across Elevens face in such a manner like he had a brilliant idea.

"Why don't you pay a visit to your parents and show them the new comers tomorrow or in a few hours since Amy would probably want to rest." Eleven suggest shrugging his shoulders.

"But what if my parents want to come along?" Amy said. "All the rooms we had before had been deleted by The TARDIS destruction."

"Except for baby room and Delivery rooms." Eleven adds on. "They were installed permanently enough that nothing will get them out-including the deleting option."

"So if I tried to delete your room-for example- then I would fail positively since it is the control center." Rory concludes. "We hardly know if you do have a room Eleven."

"What do think thirty rooms had been used for?" Doctor Eleven strikes back his own question. "Probably one of the rooms had been mine-you would have known it if there were two bunk beds."

"BunkBeds.." The two groan partially for different reasons. Amy,first off, wanted a whole bed to herself exactly like her bedroom. Rory(mostly) wanted to be in bed with his wife sleeping together peaceful without a single back pain or trouble sleeping in what Doctor Who thought to be cool when he actually didn't sleep in them. They already obtained a big twin parent sized bed for the two of them even a cradle for the child to lay a asleep happy sucking its thumb.

"What?" Doctor who tilts his head. "BunkBeds are cool."

"You said that a bloody year ago!" Amy spreads her british wrath. "I don't even know any if your companions slept in those bunk Beds for the amount time they spent!"  
>"Calm down Honey." Rory soothes his wife then whispers the rest of his sentence to her. "There were fifty-six companions who been in here or so,They know what it must have felt to sleep on those painful bunkers."<br>"At least I have a husband who knows what I am talking about." Amy gladly said hugging Rory.


	3. Chapter 3

A twelve year old girl with red long shoulder hair,light brown eyes,flesh skin,her nose resembles Rory Pond Williams strangely,she wears a 'Daddys little girl' T-shirt,on top is pink jacket lined by blue fur at the collar,has white socks, Blue summer pants, attached to her wrist is a watch indicating '1:46 PM' instead of 3:22 PM, her feet is in black and purple sneakers designed with little specks of yellow is recording the Black haired boy's stunt without any problem at all for a eleven year old boy. "Um-uh-Uncle Eleven, I feel that we are in a different century instead of the Floato Skate board championship tournament."

"Scarlet, how wrong can the year be?" The man beside her response as he watches the crowd;he wears a green military coat,Blue bow tie,rolled up brown trousers,black boots,white shirt,red braces,his bedside hair is light brown,his accents sounds British-English,and his eyes are bluish-gray.  
>"Around two thousand sixty-two years." Scarlet starts to explain. "I would expect a stadium full of people rather than one person doing a skateboarding stunt. When did you get those tickets again,Uncle?<p>

"Competing in Poker with a new alien player at a bar." Eleven said; observing the crowds appearance,reactions, their age group,and-There was Austin Jester Kerskoski wearing a short sleeved black T-shirt designed of a rockband directly below blurry words, the boy has orange hair,his light red eyes could be seen from the distance, He wears blue jeans that have a silver wallet holder chain loop hanging out the right pocket,there is a distinctive strange tattoo design which is a rather big house not alone by the words 'house of призрак',and the teenage boy appears to be wearing black soft boots. "Scarle-" ( призрак means Ghost in Russian.)

"Sure."

"Can you ask the teenager over there if he is indeed Austin J.K.?"

Eleven points to Austin standing out the left hand side of the crowd; Austin sticks out of the crowd quite very easy from standing out of it and there is a tattoo on his neck shaped like a big wide house supposse-ably heads over to him,while thoughts and questions begin to pop up inside her imaginative head. _Does Uncle Doctor Eleven use certain people as bookmark Reminders of what Era he is in? Maybe, he does. But, the A.U.K skate boarder does not seem to have any significance in the history books or on the Internet._

Austin actually was going to Gunt right when the girl who bore a resemblance to Amy William Pond's child state before maturing to a teenager and then full as a adult came up to him. His eye's somewhat became bigger than they had been before since he did watch ONE доктор Кто (Doctor Who) Episode for only three minutes and changed the channel as not being a Science fiction buff who watched nearly all good Television shows around said subject. He's more of a Psychic buff because of the small visions he's had since the age of six to predict events which have happened in the future,He was born in Russia on 1992 to Jawin Jester Kerskoski and Skage Jester Kerskoski couple after ten months upon being conceived then born at precise timing.

"Are you Austin Jester Kerskoski?" Scarlet questioningly spoke in a detective scottish expression. "What year is it?"  
>"Yes,Я на самом деле." The Russian-American Citizen says to her. (Translation: I am indeed) "2011."<p>

Scarlet skips back to her Uncle Eleven Aka Doctor Who.

Eleven looks up to her,sitting on a brown bench underneath a tree serving as shed from the blistering hot heat of California and is very comfortable as two bluish tickets are sticking out of his coat pocket plainly in sight. "Well? Is it not 4064 and the boy over there Austin Jester Kerskoski?"

"Its 2011,and what does he have to do with history?"  
>"Have you read the newest book of 'Haunting on Malbury street' By Zhig Canos,member of the Teselecta?" Eleven quizzically says to Scarlet;getting up from the bench with a happy grinish smile.<br>"No."Scarlet response; whacking her brain in attempt to understand what her timelord uncle is asking the question about one Ghost haunting book. "Are we in the book?.."  
>"Kind of, We are in the universe where it is taking place at." He answers her;looking at Gunt Tealin and Ivy Auto's direction steadily. "See those two kids? They are part of the protagonists characters."<p>

Scarlet stood frozen as if realizing that if she had interacted with Austin, then she would be also thrown into the book as a character possibly or maybe because it would might be the readers/characters imagination._I am already jumbled up and puzzled how this all works._She thought, already to sink deep into a train of my Uncle has a definition for this.

"Ello, are you Gunt Tealin and Ivy Auto?" The Doctor said;already left Scarlet behind her theoretical thoughts of best defining a unexplainable event of being written in the book while in the book too.  
>"I am Gunter!" The boy exclaims; his eyes vivid green,he has southern tanish skin, he wears sportish pants,helmet decorated of NASA blue rockets, one small scar across his kid hand palm,and his white T-shirt has a baseball player on it<p>

"I-am-Ivy-Auto-just-call-me:Auto." The bragger spoke softly and quick: the girl wears a light brown jacket with amber-orange shoulder guards attached to elbow length sleeves round sleeves,underneath the jacket is a sleeveless black T-shirt imprinted of a amber-orange 'W' symbol pointing up to the chest while the back of her clothing is amber-orange,her eyes are blue-gray,and Auto wears protection gadgets in case she falls to the ground.

"Can you sign this photograph please,Auto and Gunter?" The man politely asks the two buddies of all time-including the universe-to get himself one Autograph from two kids. He was not going to intervene in their story because it would mess up the entire plot of it all, but, the Doctor could visit at any better time like right now as he held a family picture copy of the Pond Williams Family .  
>"Sure." The two friends answer together; Auto takes out her black pen from her right breast jacket pocket and takes the lid off for a red tipped pen, then she hands it to Gunt for him to sign in cursive handwriting.<p>

The boy makes his 'G' italian italic in a big way like it was from a movie dating back to the 1900's and 1800's,it was obvious that his past carnation lived in the 1870's of cursive words appearing on screen. "What is your name?" Gunt says to the Doctor without looking at him;writing the words 'Gunter Tealin the Cowboy fan signature for..'.

"The Doctor "  
>"Doctor-"<p>

Gunter's jaw lost all motor control,letting it drop as a result of takes the pen without even hesitating nor reacting the same way Gunter did so upon realizing it was the mad proffessor-like-man,who traveled in a big blue box in Space and time. Ivy's handwriting is much more readable as of being in fine print unlike Gunter's round bumpy curisve signature,she wrote her name on the pictures bottom lower left corner right beside Scarlets child figure.  
>The dark rich brown head girl with zig-zaggedy hair bangs takes her red tipped pen off the paper in less than five minutes, she inserts the pen inside it's cap, then into her breast pocket it goes; She moves her side hair reaching to her jaw behind her ears after her pen is back in the pocket. Auto's glance returns to the Doctor and Gunt Tealin with his jaw still not back in its original position.<p>

"Nice costume,what Hospital do you work at?"Ivy bluntly questions without a single thought before hand; she did not know she is actually talking to the Eleventh Doctor,she didn't know he was a Timelord,nor did she think he would come to their universe since it would happen in the TV show.  
>"TARDIS Hospital at Britain."Scarlet interrupts before Eleven could answer the question entitled of a alien civilization far beyond Earth's atmosphere and biosphere including far from the milky way;The Doctor bends down to Scarlet and asks her a question in his whispery tone.<p>

_"Why does she think I am wearing a costume?"_

_"Spoilers."_The girl response,her voice sounds more like Riversong in comparison on how she says it to him.

Gunter's jaw regains motor control,he brings it back up,and listens into the scratchy whispers between Uncle and Cousin._ My Mom is soo going to be excited after I tell her the Doctor is in dah old wild west~!"_ The cowboy fan thought of his Whovian believer Angela and how his farther George would be a skeptic in disbelief. "I am going to tell my mom that the Doctor is in!" The boy shouts,riding on his skateboard back to his home.

While Ivy Auto is watching Gunter skateboarding, the two timelords went inside the modern TARDIS quietly-but not very quiet to get passed by Austin's psychic visions and his desires to dig in more deeper about who are the Doctor and Scarlet Pond Williams-before Austin stuck his black boot into the door. He gets a slight headache as more negative visions flow into his head around the Doctors other adventures and regenerations.

"Who are you?"

"Get your boot out!" Scarlet said;using broom to hit his foot very hard enough to get it out for escaping this time period in California that was a fixed point in time for three main characters to meet at different points and chapters. Wierd.


	4. Chapter 4

**People have often spoke about a man who wears bowties and calls them cool, while wearing a brown leech jacket or green miltary coat. as sometimes,he can be wearing a cowboy hat. But it was unexpected to find this figure in a..book.**

The Eleventh Doctor comes to where Scarlet is hitting A.J.K's foot with a swinging hard broom very hard enough for somebody to flee, however, he is very determined. This trick always Doctor mischievously does his usual good warm laugh and comes to Scarlets side."There's a deadly snake on your foot,Austin. it's a..cho-zthruh snake,able to pierce through shoes; any shoes."Austins foot slides out of the Doctors TARDIS suddenly in fear, the distinct sounds of a running teenage Psychic can be heard through California sidewalks and streets like he remembered something at the exact same time after Eleven gave his own perfectly good lie.  
>Scarlet looks up to her uncle with a questioning look.<p>

"Uncle?" She begins. "Is there actually a snake named cho-za-ko?"  
>"Yes, there was such creature discovered recently at Egypt-A different universe version of Your home planet Earth- By two visiting couples." The Doctor explains to his partner as he sets the TARDIS to time travel towards another point inside of 'haunting on Malbury street'. "And no, this was not my first time of hearing 'Austin'."<br>"I was going to ask which Doctor was there at this so-called-recently-discovered snake." The girl said;frowning at the fact that he concluded before she was going to continue her question that is lain inside her childish mind.  
>"The Eighth,I met the First Austin in another universe within a book called 'Psych Irony'for some reason." Eleven said;going around to the other side of the round TARDIS control center and pulls the dark gray leveler down before pressing more distinctive vivid buttons. "If you are going to ask about landing into a story,it is known to be Book Dimension."<br>The red head begins to contemplate what he had told her,which the Eleventh Doctors definition actually did make sense. She hears her Uncle's TARDIS emitting off typical noises tied into the brakes still are activated as the big blue box faded away ghostly from California streets and the scenery becomes different in less than sixty seconds. She turns to her uncle with the feeling that he was not done explaining everything to her,yet. "Are we still going to the Floato skateboard competition?"

Eleven looks down to Amy William Pond's child,who reminds him so much of Amy pond the first time he met her; A look of reassurance comes upon his face as Scarlet is expressing a cute adorable appearance for hope. "We still are,there is still enough time to burn off before the competition starts." The Timelord says to Scarlet; While headed to the doors and Skate board girl tags a long with him as she bursts out full of questions.  
>"When did you meet the first 'Austin' in the book? How many book's worlds have you traveled i-" The timechild stops in mid sentence;remembering about the title of what book they had visited,then she zips right in the Doctors way. "What is 'Haunting on Malbury street' plot?"<br>"The story is about a house built in 1876, five years after the great fire in Chicago-and the ground it was built over a destroyed boarding house. Several people died there before it had been destroyed in the fire, in this result, people disapproved of building a house ontop because it is note worthy of well known unproper acts done at places where ghosts or paranormal redo their acts or rest." Eleven said;starting his little summery. "For short;a new couple moves into a extremely haunted house in Chicago,IL-A few years after a wife died at the hands of her husband- and strange occurrences begin to happen. One of them is a Ghost who appears to recognize their youngest child oddly."

"So why are we still in the book?" The red head asks; folding her arms against her chest and looks up to the doctor for an explanation like her mother.

The Doctor opens his TARDIS doors,his head turned towards Scarlets direction and begins to start a sentence. "Have you ever wanted to meet a intelligent knowledgeable ghost?"

* * *

><p>Short chapter is short.<p>

Whovians,everywhere, this story will be definitely continued when I arrive to a specific point in 'haunting on Malbury street'. Maybe in December,or January it will be posted up,Chapter Five. So please, be patient.


	5. Chapter 5

The Doctor came out of the Tardis with Scarlet in tow. The little red head looked to wards the house. A figure walked by a window like mysterious figure. "Doc, maybe we shouldn't be here." The girl said as she hid behgind him.

The Doctor laughed.

"It's only Trish you saw." He said, with a laugh. "A very interesting ghost. She died at the hands of her husband,Gert, by accident."

Scarlet raised a eyebrow.

"How?"

"Welll...He shot her instead of the Demon." He explained. "Who had nearly killed him and his pet beagle Kezzo. It's going to be solved within a few months for this little old building. And it's inhabitants." The Doctor takes note.

A person who ranted the house ran quickly through the door. "I AM DONE WITH THIS FREAKY PLACE! .DONE!" The automobile maker screeched as he darted past the two people standing beside the gate.

Scarlet wigled her nose.

"Who's this intellegent ghost?" She asked.

The Doctor brought the girl into the building. "Hey Lexxiii!" He called out to the hazy like room that has a unusual intesity of depression and angry, though Scarlet and The Doctor are unaffected by this scenery.

A woman with sockless eyesockets and a white gown appeared at the stairs. Scarlet screamed, jumping into the Doctor's arms like Scooby did for Shaggy style. The ghostt chuckled at the priceless event. but then turned serious.

"You shouldn't be here Doctor Coolio."

Scarlet looked up to the Doctor, muttering the words 'Doctor Coolio'.

"There's another TV show based on me, except on a miner with a big wardrobe that serves as the Tardis." He explains. "Doctor Who. You can remember it,relative of the french man,Mo Worksworth."

The ghost groaned.

"I hate it when this happens, This house is haunted, by a jealous man...who has taken many lives on this propery under the assumption of a Demon has the DOCTOR in here!." She ranted. This suggested he has visted this book timeline more than once.

Scarlet gets out of the Doctor's grasp. Her eyes became locked on to the story that had beenb unravled. But fear shakes in the girls little body. "You didn't mention about the demon. You said there's a ghost interested in the familys kid!"

The Doctor nervously laughs.

"It's changed...a little bit." He said. "You think a family of four would be living in a lowly haunted house, wrong. On Malbury street, there's a house built on land that bore a large building containing spirits/people who committed suicide before it had been burnt down by Chicago's great fire. Five years later, a house is built over it. 135 years later, A new family moves in the old house..only discovering what the previous family had endured."

Scarlet frowned. "...THAT'S NOT WHAT I HEARD!"

Lexi is like laughed at them.

"You were in the rough draft version of it...I presume." She said. chuckling from ear to ear.

The Doctor nodded. "What's changed?"

"The ending." A britter and cold-dark voice commetented. The figure emerged wearing a black tuxedo flickering shadow like tail marks that are wobbly and flowy from his shoulder to the hair. He has a apperent crooked bowtie, His pupils are a bright firetruck red. Scarlet can see evil in his heart.

The Doctor frowned

"Your bowtie."

The apparent menacing figure frowned, after Lexi left.

"What about it?"

"It's crooked."

"So?"

"That's not cool."

Scarlet became embodided by fear as the man took the shape of a spider monster with a round head,a tail like a poodle,a mouth that has several teeth similar to Shark Dog and The Aliens that pop out from your chest.

"DOOCCCTOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRR RR!"

They both fleed from the demon like apperatition. Scarlet is scared. Frightened,. they didn't have anything to defend themselves. Just the Sonic Screwdriver and their wits. It's clearly impossible to ward off a ghost unless some unlikely factor came in.

"YOU KNOW WHAT. YOU HUMANS AREN'T COOL!" The demon roared, running through the solid walls.

"I am a Time Lord. Not a human!" The Doctor adds in as they both hid into the closet.

"DOESN'T MATTER!" The demon replied. Whishing right past their hiding place.

They poked their heads out to see the demon-figure has been major looked. Scarlet and The Doctor sighed at once. They had managed to slip past the ghost. for now.

"What chapter are we in?" Scarlet asked him.

'"Six...A few hours before the Tealin Family arrives." He replied, being wary for the ghost. "Maybe I shouldn't brought you here. Your parent's simply instructed me not to bring you into book deminsions." The Doctor shook his head.

Scarlet laughed.

"As long as I am okay...Everything is alright!" She Air around the two became bitter and cold. Scarlet rubbed her shoulders. "Brr. It's gotton cold in heeerre!"

The demon being menefested right before them.

"NOBODY MAKES FUN OF MY APPERANCE!"

A Beagle zipped right in front of the two human-like characters. His back legs are replaced by Robotic legs from some kinda incident relating directly to this delude being. The Doctior takes out a book with 'Haunting on Malbury Street' at the front with a woman in her forties looking out a mysteriously,fady window.

The Doctor flipped through the pages.

"Ohhhh. It's Pyka!" He said.

Scarlet gave him a glance. "Pyka? Speak english please."

"Kezzo." The Doctor replied. "Pyka is hand in Russian.'

Scarlet groaned. "Thanks for the history lesson"

**GRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**

"GET OUTTA MY WAY!" He roared at the dog. Who started growl like a cat. He tried to strike the two humans but the dog barjed-no. It meowed LOUDLY enough to send some bright yellow-white light into the beast.

Scarlet's eyes widened. "Why does it sound like a cat?..."

The Doctor smiled.

"This is 'Haunting on Malbury Street', anything can happen." The timelord replied to the little girl. The beast is chased away by the dog. Scarlet is still left stunned at this impossible event that happened behold to them. "And Jack was posessing him. Jack, the cat of hope, in this book."

* * *

><p>Haiii! I finished Haunting on Malbury Street last year! :D Oh yeah! This makes TWPD's ONE YEAR OLD in book age terms X3. But not in their character age. I dunno how old they are actually..It's been while XDD. Well...HERE COME'S ARIZONA! :D with...KORRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYY!<p> 


	6. Epilogue: Arizonia

Major time skip.

The Doctor stepps his foot out the Tardis. "We're here,Sexy," He said gazing up to the sky. He heard Kory and Scarlet also get away from The TARDIS's inside. The buzzing city-street waking people did not notice the Tardis.

Not even a bit.

"Who's sexy?" Kory asked, frowning at the statement.

"Your mother." The Doctor sarcastically replied.

"No...The bloody tea man!" Scarlet declared.

A group of children laughed at the conversation going on between the family like group. "YOU ARE SO FUNNNY!" The children laughed at once at the rather humerous conversation going on between the three.

The Doctor and Kory laughed.

"Looks as if we are like a acting circ-" The Doctor said to Kory. The boy in sports clothing laughed. Nobody is asking or speaking to Scarlet. They never do that. EVER. She usually got the questions first before her brother.

"Doctor?" She said, seeing him shake his head, It was as if he is forgetting. but how?

Scarlet turned around and saw a tall alien with a Tuxedo like suit staring up at her. She tried to scream but her frightened senses kept her in Forgetter picked up the William Pond child. Who screamed.

"DOOCTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Scarlet found herself sarrounded by the Silence. The Doctor is not here to save her. Nor is her big brother Kory. She would find herself in danger. In astronaut spacesuit. Her brother right in her eyes as a young adult trying to help her out from the suit..And the Silence. The silence killed him. Screeching.

She would become the one who killed the Doctor. That is. The Robot Doctor.


End file.
